In the conventional rotating electric machines that have electromagnetic brakes, brake yokes are magnetized when a current is caused to flow through the electromagnetic coils forming the electromagnetic brakes. During such an excitation, in the electromagnetic brake, the armature is attracted to the brake yoke by the electromagnetic attraction force of the brake yoke. This magnetic attraction force creates an air gap between the rotating disk provided on the rotating shaft and the armature and thus the brake is released. Therefore, the rotor can freely rotate.
In contrast, when the current flowing through the electromagnetic coil is interrupted, the electromagnetic attraction force of the brake yoke disappears. During such a non-excitation, in the electromagnetic brake, the armature is pushed back by the elastic force of the spring and the armature presses the rotating disk against the braking disk. As a result, the brake acts and thus the rotor is locked and thus stops (for example, see Patent Literature 1).